Kidnapped
by dragonmaster12
Summary: This story is about Ash Duaghter who is kidnapped. Team rocket and other team have team up. What is going on here? Will Kira, Luke and Ash come out of it alive?
1. Prologue

Disclaim: I do not own Pokémon.

I do own Kira and Luke.

Kidnapped By Dragonmaster12

Prologue

Well, you know the story of my father, Ash Ketchum. He saves the world a couple times. Now is the greatest Pokémon master that ever lived since the dragon master Lance.

By the way, my name is Kira Ketchum. I was born on July 18, 2015; I have raven black hair and sapphire blue eyes.

After he became a Pokémon master, he decides to settle down and get married to mom, Misty. The day they were to get married, four uninvited guest arrived. It was my dad's father, Giovanni Ketchum and the three other bosses of the other teams. My dad was not so happy to see them after all the trouble they cause him, specially my so called "Grandfather". My father didn't invite him or the other team's leaders, but he did invite Jesses, James and Meowth. They had quit team Rocket a long time ago.

Grandfather had left dad and his mom, so that he could run his stupid organization. In fact they both hate each other. The other was just as bad they would give up their family too.

"What are you doing here, villains" My father shouts at them as his temper was rising to boiling point. Giovanni look at him and said. "So I can't come and see my son getting married to a red head wretch." He said with calmness.

"Sorry DAD, but this wedding is invitation only. So if you don't mind, GET OUT!"

Giovanni look took a back at dad shout at him. But who could blame dad. He had abandon Ash and his mother to run an organization. Soon Giovanni had recover for Ash outburst.

"Now, now Ash, I am your father and I have every right to…"

"YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE HERE, SO GET OUT!"

That shut Giovanni up. His face turns a bright red like a rip apple. Turn to the other leader and told that they didn't need to be there and they turn to leave the church. Then Giovanni turn back to face my father and said. "When we take over the world in a couple years, I will enjoy watching you two being executed."

With that he left with his fellow leader. My father never forgot those words, they burned deep into his mind. A year later I was born and they decide to call me, Kira which means light. We lived happily together for eight year until the words Giovanni told my parent came true.

"When we take over the world in a couple years, I will enjoy watching you two being executed."


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaim: I do not own Pokemon

Disclaim: I do not own Pokemon

I do own Luke and Kira

Kidnapped

Chapter 1

My adventure started on a clear summer day, the light breeze and the sun was shining bright, it was a perfect day, but you know something bad has to happen on perfect days. Well my best friend Luke Dragonheart (The son of Lance), His chammander Blaze, My over protective guard Ace the golden Mightyena, my Eevee name Storm, and I were play in Viridian forest. Ace is my dad's Pokemon, that he assigned to me. He very smart and loyal, I will always know he be there if I am in trouble.

We were play hide and go seek and Ace was it. Storm and I were hiding in a cave behind a waterfall. There was something weird about the place. It gave me the weird feeling that I was being watch, but I don't know why. I took a quick look around the cave. There was nothing weird about the cave. There was rock, rock, more rock, camera, more rock. Wait a minute, a camera!! I look up at it. Well that example the being watches feeling.

I start to hear voice come from the other end of the cave. So I did what any kid would have done; I pick Storm up and got the hell out of there. Once out the cave, I hid behind a giant oak tree. I look back at the waterfall; three people dress in black came out. One turns and looks toward my direction. I healed my breath; the man with brown hair had a big red 'R' on his jacket. I knew who was watching us. Team Rocket!!

"Where did that little runt go?" said the man that was look at our hiding spot, he came closer to the tree, until he could see us. "Never mind guys, I found her and her Eevee."

He smiled at me. It was a smile that sent chills down my back. I start to back up so that can get some space for him. He starts to laugh at me trying to escape from him and his men. Strom was growling at them; she was just trying to protect me from them.

"Storm, I'm going to put you down and you go get Ace, Luke and Blaze" I whisper in her ear. Her ear twitched a little to the right to tell me that she got the idea of getting the other. She quickly jump out of my arm and made a beeline for the bush.

"Man, go after that Eevee and being back to base!! I am taking this little girl to the boss." Said the man with brown hair to his men as he grabs my arm and dragging me to the waterfall.

"Yes, sir" they said and ran after Storm

Bad guy was dragging you to his so called "secret" base behind the waterfall to see his high and mighty Boss. What would you do in this situation? So I kick him in the place no man should be kick. He yelled in pain.

I took my chance and ran for it. He stop yell in pain, turn around and started to chase me. Mistake one. I know this forest like the back of my hand. To tell the truth I live in Viridian Forest. Ketchum Manor is about one and half miles from the Waterfall/Team Rocket secret hideout (Secret Hideout are not what they use to be). Yes, I said Manor.

After my dad became a Pokemon Master. He started an organization that "Helps Man and Pokemon Kind Like". It is called Team Legend. This happen a couple days after he found out that Giovanni is his father.

Flashback

You see, it happens on his welcome home party. Everyone was having a good time until Giovanni came with the Maxie, Archie, and Cyrus. Well, guess dad surprise.

"What are you guys doing here? Are you here to congratulate me for becoming a Pokemon Master?" He asked laughing.

"No, my son, I am here to start to train you into a Rocket." Giovanni replied calmly.

"What?? I am not your son. My father is dead."

"Delia, you did tell him yet?" He said raising his eyebrow at her.

"Ash, Giovanni is your father, but I didn't know that he was the leader of a disgusting organization like Team Rocket. This isn't the man I married. The man I married was kind hearted, brave, and loves me with all his heart." She said with heated anger.

Every one was surprise that she had married the most wanted man in to the world. Dad had turns pale white then bright red with anger. He advanced on his so called "father", so that they were face to face. Giovanni did not back down.

"Where were you when we need you the most? Why did you abound Mom? Was it because of Team Rocket?" He asked his "father".

"Yes, it was because of mine team. I still love your mother. I didn't want to leave you or Delia, but…."

"But, what?! Was your stupid team more important then you family?" Dad yelled at him.

"Yes, it is."

"Fine then, get out. I don't want to ever see you or Team Rocket or the other organization again." Dad said and he pushed his dad into Maxie. Brock ran and grabs Archie and Cyrus by their collar and drag then out the door, which was open by Max. Once all the Villain were outside, Dad slammed the door shut, hard enough that it made the house shake.

Dad turns to his mother and smile. It was smile that said that he had an idea and Grandma knew that smile.

"Ash, what are you think?" She asks worry that he was planning to do something stupid.

"Well, if dad wants me to join an organization. That what he going to get!" dad said slyly.

"What??" Everyone shouted.

"I going to started my own organization, which will fight of the Greater good."

End of Flashback

Well, that how Team Legend became to be. Dad had become the leader of it and Lance and the other became Admin. Over the years team Legend became his father worse nightmare.

Well, back to me. What was I doing again? Oh, yeah I was run away from Team Rocket. I was run toward Ketchum Manor and trying to find the other. All of a sudden I hear a howl. It was Ace and he was close.

I ran the direction that the howl came from. I came to a clearing and Ace was one a large flat rock, but he wasn't alone. Luke, Blaze and Storm were with him. Luke was a boy that was tall for his age (we're the same age) with short lava red hair and bright green eyes. He was wear a black shirt with red vest, he also wear blue jeans and red and white shoes.

"Guy, we have to run for it, Team Rocket is coming." I shouted at them. Luke eyes were fill fear. He knows that Team Rocket was trouble and bad news.

He turns to Blaze and pulled out a pokeball. He returns Blaze and clips it to his belt. That not a bad idea. I wouldn't have worry about Storm. I pull out Storm pokeball and return her into and clip it to my belt.

I look at Ace, he was sniffing the air, then start to growling. I whirled around to see the grunt and admin had surrounded us, but luck for us we had returns our pokemon before they came.

"Look like this little girl had a boyfriend" said an admin in the middle.

My face went bright red and shouted "HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND"

"Well, that does not matter right now. You young one need to came with us if don't want to get hurt" said another Admin that seem to be person in charge.

At that moment Ace had jump in front of me. He Hyper beam to give them a warming. They did not even filch. Before we could run, they call out Goldbat, Rydon and Mightyena. There was no way that Ace could fight all of them.

"Ace, do not attack them. There is no way that can fight the all. You go and get some help now." I shout at him. He turns to me with a look that said "this is my job to protect you and Luke. Not to run and get help"

"Don't give that look and get going. Luke and I can handle our self."

He nodded and run toward the mansion to get dad and Lance. The Admin shock his head and said "That was wise and not at the same time."

The grunt ran forward and grab us and tied of up. Two of them, that seem to be the strongest out of the group, pick us up and carry us under their arms. I don't think they know the meaning of soap.

Once in the in their base, Admin told the ones that were carry us to fallow him and we were off to the boss's office.

_What is Giovanni has planed of us?_ I thought. _How are we going to get out of these? Did Ace get help? Well dad and Mr. Lance save of in time?_

I bet my life, that Luke was thinks the same thing. While I was thinking this, we had made it to **his **office. There was voice came from behind the oak wood door. The Admin knock on the door. The voice stop talking and a gruff voice call out. "Who is it?"

"It is Admin Taylor, sir. We found two kids that match Kira Ketchum and Luke Dragonheart description, and we have captured them."

"What?? Well then bring them in. I want to see them, to make sure that it is them" said the Voice that belongs to Giovanni.

Admin Taylor opens the door and walk into with the two grunt that were carry us. There was Giovanni sit at his desk but he was not alone. Maxie, Archie, and Cyrus were standing right next the desk. His Persian with it slick fur was sit next to his master desk.

_This is not one of better days_ I thought _Dad get here and save us soon._

_**Well the rewrite for chapter one. It took me a couple days, but I got it done. I could use some help with make up some pokemon and Trainer.**_

Pokemon

Name:

Type:

Attacks:

What it look like:

Trainer

Name:

Gender:

Age:

What kind of clothes:

Hair color:

Eye Color:

What kind of Pokemon he/she has:


	3. Chapter 2

Kidnapped

Kidnapped

Chapter 2

By dragonmaster12

Disclaim: I do not own pokemon but I own Luke and Kira

To tell the truth, isn't the first time I met my no good, family disown, grandfather (I could go on with the name calling but it would take up most of the story) I was three when we first met. Mom, dad and I went shopping and the park afterward. Mom was watching me and some of my friend from a park bench, while dad went to get some ice cream for us.

I was playing on the jungle gym with some other kids. We were playing tag and a boy name Ty was it. He was chasing me and I was not watching where I was going. I bump into a man wearing orange suit and at his side was cat-like pokemon name Persian. Yes, it was Giovanni and his pet.

I didn't know that it was grandfather back then. I thought that he was harmless old man that was out for a walk with his pet. How wrong I was?

"Are you ok, little girl?" he ask kindly as he help he up by grab my arm and hosting me up. He seems like a nice man.

"Yeah, I am fine, sir." I try to go play again but the old man had an iron grip on arm.

"By a chance, your name is Kira Ketchum." He asks, but this time there was something different in his voice, it was colder. I look up into his eyes, they were cold and hard. I was scared, how did this old man know my name? Well, he could have seen me on TV with Mom and Dad.

"Yes sir I am, Kira."

He smile and started to drag me away. I start to struggle and yell for help, but he put his hand over my mouth and picks me up, ran toward a grey van. The van door open and two men wearing team rocket uniforms. Giovanni jump in and the grunt close the door. I bit down on his hand, and he yell in pain. "Why you little brat, you bit me?!"

He snapped his fingers, one of the grunt pin me down and the other one pitch my nose with a fowl smelling cloth. I was force to breath in the awful smell air. I start to feel drowsily. Giovanni lend in and said "Night, little one."

After that I can only remember a few things. Like waking up in a dark room in a warm bed, Giovanni can in with the other boss's, then save by Team Legend very own Commander Max Maple and his team, which is called the Goundon squad. There call that because they do land base stuff. The Team Legend uniform is blue pant, red shirt, black vest and black fingerless and brown boot.

Well, back to present day, Luke and I were capture by Commander Taylor and his grunts and took us to Giovanni office with the other boss. Archie and Cyrus were sit on the couch, turn around to look at us, Maxie was sit in an armchair also look. All their face of pure pleasure, but there was hated in their eyes. It sent chills down my spine and I sure Luke had got the some chill.

Giovanni was sit behind his desk. On the desk were computer and some kind of scanner. He was smiling; he knew that it was me. He stood up, walk around his desk with his Persian at his side and walk toward us. Once in front us, he bent down so that he could look at us better.

"Is it them, Giovanni?" Maxie ask as he got up from the chair. Giovanni turn to look at him and the other boss, said "Yes, it them. Although Kira is big then when we last met." "I was three when you met and kidnapped me" I shout at him, which earns me a smack from Commander Taylor. Giovanni turn back to look back at me, at that moment I was not happy. The last time we meet was not fun and this time wasn't either.

"What about the shiny Mightyena?" Taylor ask

"What shiny Mightyena?"

"The one that was with the kids, believe Kira call it Ace. It ran off to tell the kid's parent what happen to them." Giovanni ponder on what he said. He walk back to his desk and sat down. He looks at me then at commander Taylor then back to me.

"So your dad gave you a guard dog to protect you from danger, am I right Kir. Well, 'Ace' didn't do his job very well, huh?" He said claim mock tone. Which made me mad, no one make fun of my pokemon and get way with it.

"Yeah, my dad gave me Ace so that he can protect me for you; your stupid team and the other stupid organization want to kidnap me. AND FOR YOUR INFORMANTION, I SENT ACE TO GET DAD AND MR.LANCE, SO THEY CAN KICK YOU TO NEXT CENTERY. DON'T CALL ME KIR!!" I snapped at him. I look at Luke to see that his face when pale. What? I gave Giovanni a piece of my mind. He looks very surprise at my outburst, and then starts to laugh.

"I see, you have your mother lovely spirit that your father loves. But spirit will only get you so far and there are ways to break it"

I gave small swallow, he was trying to scare me and it was working, but I was not beat me.

So, I just glared at him and waited for his next move. I hope Ace get to dad and quickly. Well, the first part of my plan was go okay. What? You did think, I didn't have a plan. The plan is to get away for Giovanni as fast as possible. Not sooner.

"Taylor, check the children pocket and belt, to see if they have pokeballs."

"Yes, sir"

Taylor pocket and belt and found Storm and Blaze's balls, he handed them to Giovanni. By the way, I was wearing blue jean, red shirt and black shoes.

Giovanni put both ball on the scanner, couple beep and a piece of paper came out. He looks at it and said smiling "An Eevee and Charmander, very weak level. No threat."

NO threat? NO THREAT? Did he say that? He called my pokemon weak. I look at Luke and he was just as mad as I was, and he shouts at Giovanni "OUR POKEMON ARE NOT WEAK!!"

Giovanni look at him then me. "I have had enough of this. Taylor takes them to cell. I will keep their pokemon with me"

"Yes, sir, let go you little brats."

So we are head to a dark, dirty cell. I know this bad luck to say and think but how this day can this get any worse?

Well, do you like? Do you hate it? Please review it and tell if it need work or it great the way it is.

Over and out Dragonmaster12


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kidnapped

I don't own Pokemon but I own Kira and Luke.

This has to the most horrible day in my entire life. I know some how it going to get worst. Meeting my grandpa and the other leader, being capture by Commander Taylor and his loser squad of grunts was bad enough but it just going to get worst. Why did we play hid and go seek in the forest? Why did I hide behind a waterfall? Who put a 'secret base' behind a waterfall? It is so uncreative. Why am I asking these questions?

I could hear Pokemons screaming coming for all directions. We must be in the lab corridor. How many Pokemon have to suffer for the cause of world domination? Giovanni better not hurt Storm or Blaze, or I'll make him wish he never crossed path with my dad or me. We have gone down a lot of stair and hallway that I have lost count.

I hate my grandpa, he so evil. I don't know how dad is related to that madman. When my dad gets here, I going to get my Strom personally and use shadow ball on 'Commander' Taylor. How did this idiot become a commander anyway?

Taylor was in front of the two grunts that were holding Luke and me. He was humming a little happy tune. He opens a door on the right side of the hallway. The doorframe on top was very low, so the grunt that was holding me bumps his head and drops me. The arm that was carrying me was suddenly gone and I drop to the ground with a big thud.

Taylor turns around to see what happen to make the thud sound. When he saw that the grunt holding me was clutching his head with the hand that was hauling me and I was on the floor groaning. Sly smiles come across his ugly face; like he loves to see other in pain no matter who it is. Now I hate him just as much as I hate grandpa Giovanni.

"Watch your head guys; the door frame is a bit low." He laughs. The grunt and I glared at him with hot intense of thousand suns. It was not funny. If I were not tied up, I would kick his butt to next week, no next thousand years. I hope that 'Commander' Taylor has health coverage.

The grunt picks me up and duck down to avoid the door frame. The guy holding Luke did the same without bumping his head and dropping Luke. In the room was one big mad scientist lab; the kind like it going to Pokestein to life.

"Yo, Professor Richard, I got a couple kid that need one of your prisoner restrains device." Taylor yells into the room, we hear a load thud come from the other side of the room. A small middle age man appeared from under some weird metal device. He was wearing a white lab coat over a blue and white plaid shirt and black pants. Why does scientist wear white lab coat? Does it make them look smart or something?

"What are you talking about Commander?" said Professor Richard then he saw us being cared by Dumb1 and Dumb2. He nod briefly, turn around and walk into some backroom.

"Professor Richard is the weapons and prisoner containment devices." Taylor told us. Well duh, I sort figure that out two second ago, loser. I saw the professor come of the backroom with two black wristbands. He crossed the room and hand them to Taylor.

A smile came across his face when turn to face. He nods his head and the two grunts put down and untied us, but kept a firm grip on the collar of jacket.

Taylor snapped the band on our arm and turn back to the professor and snatch and a small black tube with a red button. It must be the device that controls the wristbands.

"If you or boyfriend tries to run away or you kick me again, this will happen." Before I could say that Luke was not my boyfriend, like a thousand bolts of electrics when through my body and then everything went dark.

I woke up on a small, but hard bed with a thin blanket that was roughly spared over me. I sat up and look around the room. It was small, dark and cold. There was another bed on the other side the room (which it was about eight feet away from mine) and Luke was in it. So they didn't spit us up. That good, it mean went dad and the other get him it would be easy to get a fast get away.

Wait a minute; Team Rocket wouldn't be that stupid to put us together. They would have put Luke on one side of the base and put me on the other one. What ever Grandfather has planned, whatever it is it not good? They want dad to find us. It gives me a chill to think about it. I just have to wait to see what going to happen man, this sucks.

Now what happen before I black out, oh yeah, Capital idiot push a button and electrics went through my body. I so going to kill him, we didn't deserve that, well maybe I did. I did kick him in the between the leg but I was defending myself. Luke did not deserve to be hurt too.

Suddenly the door comes crashing open, and several people come into the cramped room. The light come and the people were wearing nave blue uniforms with red DS on their shoulder. Oh no, It can't be, not them, not the Doom Squad.

The Doom Squad is the Leader most trusted group of assassin, kidnaper, hunter and a lot more. This can't be good for my heath; these people are high-ranking commander back in my dad days as trainer. You know, Shelly, Butch, Tabitha (isn't it a girl name?), Saturn, Mars and the other that I can't think about on the top of my head. It not only Commanders, but also Pokemon Hunter: J, the Pokemon Hunter Brother, and other hunter that my dad defeated.

I hope that I never would meet them. Near all of them were in this cramped room. One of the male steps forward, His hair was green with black highlights in it.

"So, one of the brats is wake and it is Ash's little girl too." Said the man with the bad highlights and he was talk to me not the other people in the room. He look very familiar like I have seen him before but where?

"You are right Butch, It is Kira Ketchum." A woman in the back shouted. I couldn't see her, so I don't know who she was. Butch? Where have I hear that name before? Oh, that one of the name I list of for you, but like I said he much ugly then my dad describe him to be.

I know the entire names that are in the Doom Squad and nearly all of them were in this small room sneering at me. I am not going to name them all because it would that too long. You got the basic of the Doom Squad. Let get back to the story shall we.

"You better hurt me or Luke or else, Cash." I shout at him.

"It is Butch, Not CASH. I would shut up you little bitch, if I were you." He shouts back and did he call me that. Note to Self: Forget Taylor, go after Butch.

"We got plan for you and your little friend. Very big plans" He continues with an evil laugh. What is it with Bad guy and the evil laugh? Forget about that question, I have no need for that answer .

"You are going to use Luke and me to get to my father, Luke father and the other member of the Team Legend council; it was an easy plan to figure. Why else would we be put together?"

The Team Legend council is the center of Team Legend. It tell what member what going on and what to do about it. It is build of seven people, My Dad, Lance, Mom, Max, May, Brock, and Dawn. They always know what going to happen. I don't know how but they do.

"Well look like you got your mother attitude with a bit of you father spunk mix in. Your daddy should be on his way by now. That golden Mighyena would have to tell him about you being capture by us." Butch spat out in anger. Then sound come form the walky-talky went off. "The Target and His friend are in the north section of the perimeter. All Member of Doom Squad and other special operation group report to battle stations." An alarm with off and all the grunt were rush to their stations.

"Let give old Ash the Welcome party that he won't forget. He'll just die for it." Said a cackling Butch or he said some thing like that, I can't remember. That Night was very confusing. Butch and the other member of the squad left.

What he said sent chill down my spine. What did he said something about dieing? I hope not. What does grandpa have planed? What is going to happen to us? Why am I asking all these questions?

Author note:

This took longer to write then I thought. I hope to have it up by last month but that didn't happen. I think there only going to be a few more chapters in this story. But I am thinking about sequel of the series. I hope you like it and tell me please if there are mistakes.


	5. Author note

I am sorry that I haven't update my stories. I have been so busy. This summer I was in Italy for two week and I am now 10th grade so I am swamp with homework. I am taking German this year so if I don't update it might because my mom had ban me for the computer because of bad grades. I hope to have Kidnapped chapter 4 done by the end of October maybe sooner. I have got about half way done with write it.

DragonMaster12


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kidnapped

Author disclaim: I don't own Pokemon, or any Pokemon character for the TV show. I do own Kira and Luke and other character not in the TV show.

"What happen? Where are we, Kira?" said Luke who was sat up for the small bed for the other side of the room. He woke up ten minute after the Doom Squad left. I jump out of the bed I was in and run up to him. Explain what happen to us and how we might have got in the cell.  
"Team Rocket isn't dumb enough to put us together. Your grandfather has something planned. What did Bob say again?" Somewhere else in the base we could be some shout at their lungs. "MY NAME IS BUTCH, NOT BOB, YOU LITTLE BRATS"

He could hear us all the way for where ever he is. Wow, he must have super hearing or some kind of six senses.

"'Let give old Ash the Welcome party that he won't forget. He'll just die for it.', that what he had said. I don't like the way he said it either." I began to pace the room from wall to wall, which was not very far about ten feet apart. There had to be a way out of this cell. What would my dad do in the situation? He would find way to open the door. I quick stuck my hand into my pockets, nothing, damn it. I look up at Luke.

"What is in your pocket, Luke?" He gave a weird look, he place his hand into his pocket. He pulled out string, ten poke-dollars, and two paperclips. Perfect. I snatch the paperclips out of his hand and ran to the cell door.

"What are you going to do with those paperclips?"

"I'm going to pick the lock."

"Do you know how?"

"Jessie show me how to."

That shut Luke up for a while. He knew the Jessie was an ex-crook. I turn to the door, but there was something wrong. I don't know what but there is. I push up against the door and it open.

"I think Jessie taught you too well, Kir. You didn't even touch the lock" Luke said in amazement.

"Luke, the door was already open!" I said rather sheepishly. Why would the door be left open? Was this part of the plan or something like that?

"What? But that is not possible, unless Team Rocket is that dumb."

"I'm going with that they are."

I don't know what to think about team rocket. One minute they are being somewhat smart then completely dumb the next. What was going on? We just can't stand there with our mouths open, we must act.

"It doesn't matter if the door was left open or not. We get our Pokemon and find my dad so we can get home, ASP. Are you with me, Luke?" I glance in his direction, he gave a small nod. I stuck my head out the door; I look down the hallway and then the other way. Nobody was there. There were no guards. This was getting weirder by the second.

I took my chance and ran out into the hallway. No alarm went off, nothing. I don't like the look of this. It was too easy. Did Grandfather want us to escape? I guess that we will find out went we get to that point.

I look at both end of the hallway trying to figure which way to going. Well, the D.S. went to the right. We don't want to capture again, so we will go down the left hand hallway. I turn to Luke and point to the left, he nod.

We start down the way and still we haven't bump into anyone. Let keep it that way. We ran for about five minute then we came to two staircases; one going up and other one went the opposite way. I look back at Luke; his confused look on his face told me that he didn't know which way to go. Where is a map when you need it? We need some kind of sign or something.

Then my sign come over the intercom. A loud screech noise that made my ear hurt. It was like someone had put their elbow on the on button to the microphone. Then the screeching sound was replaced by an eerie, almost insane laugh. I know that laugh anywhere; grandfather Giovanni's laugh.

"I hope that got your attention my dear granddaughter. By now you have realize that your cell door is open. There is a reason for that; I going to give you and your friend a chance to get your Pokemon back from me" his voice was clam; too clam, I don't like it.

"You and Luke have to get into my office and steal back your Pokemon without be capture. I know that it sound tough but I know you can do it. Let see if you have any team rocket blood in your veins. My office is five levels from where your cell is. Good luck children. You are going to need it."

I bet the whole base heard that. What are we going to do? Let see, his office is five levels above us. There will be grunts up there waiting for us on those floors. What to do? I start to look around to get some idea.

"What are we going to do? The whole base heard that! There is no way get there without being caught." Luke said with no thrill in his voice. I was not thrill either what to do?

"Okay, Luke we will rock, paper and scissor. If I win, we will go and get our Pokemon. If you win, we will stay here and wait to be rescued. Okay?"

"Okay"

"Rock, paper, scissor shoot" we both said and throw out our hands. Luke was in a rock and mine was in paper. I look up a Luke and he sighs as he looks up at the staircase. I had won and we are going to get our Pokemon back. I had start up the stair when Luke grabs my arm.

I look back at him; he was so cute and caring. I can feel my face burning up. Snap out of it Kira, he is just a friend and nothing more. He steps in front of me.

"If we are going to get our Pokemon back then we need a plan. There is no way we are going to get up there without being caught. We some Pokemon; maybe we can 'barrow' same pokeballs from team rockets ball vault." He said with fox grin on his face. Why didn't I think of that? He is smart, cute and caring and I am so crushing on him. This is bad. We are friends, we known each since we were in dippers.

"Luke you are brilliant. We take back the Pokemon they stole from other trainers. But one problem though, we have no idea where the vault is." I said with sigh. It was true; do know where it is and it going to a miracle to find it. Then I heard voice come from the up staircase. We both look around to see if there was place to hide. There was a closet two feet away from where Luke and I were standing.

We quick squeezed inside, shut the door and put our ear up to the door. It sound like two grunts was walk down our hallway. I could hear them as clear as well if I was standing right next to them.

"I am new to this team rocket base. Can you tell me that where the Pokemon store vault is? What is the combo to get in to it?" Said a high squeak voice; it was like nails on a chalkboard.

"Yeah, it is one floor up from here. The code is 75826 and deactivate the laser in the vault is 45867 and laser will active when you close the vault door. What Pokemon did you caught for the boss?" Said second; this time it was female but it cold and sound like it hate to talk to this person. Maybe he is a grunt and she is commander. Who know?

"Thanks, the Pokemon that I caught is a Houndoom. I hope that I will be promoted to commander by next month."

"Good for you. Get going before I report you to the boss for being lazy." The women snap the man with the squeak voice. I heard more footsteps coming down the hallway like a stampede of Milktanks.

"Hello Team Legend."

"Hello, Commander Luna. Is everything going according to plan?" I know that voice it is Commander Vensorath. He is one of the Commanders under Max.

"If everthing go according to plan, Ash Ketchum and the other Legend counsel member will be dead." voice of Commander Luna. It sound cold and hush when it said my father name. What did she mean dead. What am I going to do? Have to get word to my dad and others. What about Storm and Blaze? What am I suppost to do?

Author note: I hope this is better then last time. I hope I got all my mistake.


	7. Chapter 5

**Kidnapped **

**By Dragonmaster12**

**Chapter 5**

**Author disclaim: I do not own Pokemon and never will. I own Kira and Luke and any characters that are not in the TV show or games. Please Read and Review. Happy holiday **

I knew that Vensorath was evil. He has wrath in his name. I need to talk to dad about whom he hires and who he doesn't. I glance at Luke, he look like he was going to faint.

"Are you okay, Luke?" I whisper to him. He nods. He was too scared to speak. Man, this bad. What are we going to do?

"What was that sound?" I heard Commander Luna say. I held my breath, hoping that she did hear me talk to Luke. How can she hear me, I was as quiet as possibly can be.

"I didn't hear a thing, Luna. Are you sure you heard something?"

"Some Commanders in Team Rocket have pokemon DNA mix in with our own" What??? I heard that team rocket lab goon were working on a way to mix human and Pokemon DNA but the spies that we sent in said it was way behind because of explosion. I bet that those spies gave us false info. What are we going to do? What if one of us make a sound and we are heard and capture and we won't have a chance to save our pokemon.

"Maybe you heard one of the pokemon in experiment labs crying out for help." Vensorath said. He didn't seem shock from what I can tell from his voice. Now that I think about it, Vensorath was one of those spies.

"Maybe, let get out of here before your boss see us together and think something wrong."

"Don't you mean soon to be dead boss." I heard him laugh and Luna joins in. Their laugh sound so cruel and evil. I am going to need major therapy if this gets any worse. Oh no, I said it again.

I heard them walk way from where we were I hiding, but to be safe we should stay where we are. We wait for about ten minute, give and take. I crack open the door about an inch, not hear anyone. I open the door and ran as fast as my leg could carry to the staircase. I look back and saw to no one in the hallway.

"It okay, Luke; the coast is clear. We need to get to the vault and get there fast."

We ran up to the stair two at time. We stop ten steps to the top; I quietly walk up the stair while Luke stood at the bottom landing. The plan was that I would look to see if there was any grunt on this floor. I finally got to the top of the stair and only saw one grunt standing in front of a steal door. I bet that is the vault, now how to get that grunt to go away. I look around for ideas; I saw a black hat on the floor near the stairs. Someone must have dropped it of something like that.

I pick it up and put it on; I hope that person that own this had didn't have lice. I walk up to the half sleep grunt, I put on the meanest face that I could make and then I start to yell at him; only loud enough so that he could hear me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" The grunt woke with fear on his face until he saw me.

"What are you doing here, little girl? He said with a frown on his face.

"Little girl? Do you know who you are talk to? I am Commander …Wolfstar."

"Commander? I didn't know there were kid commander in Team rocket. I am calling this in."

"I have order to get powerful pokemon for the boss so he and other leader can take down that Ketchum. My Squad was brought in to help with this mission. We are kids special trained to take down people that threaten our grand team and I am order to take down any that get in my way, that include dumb grunt that don't know their place in the organization." I said coolly. I hope that no one that know my face come along.

"I am sorry Commander Wolfstar; I didn't mean to get in the way. Is there anything you want me to do for you?" What a dumb grunt, I can't believe that he is falling for my act.  
"I want you to going to Team rocket training room and do ten laps on the training course. I will ask if you did this and if don't do it I'll make sure you are out of team rocket for good. Now get out of my sight." I finish up my little acting bit and the grunt was running away. I smiled at my great job of fooling that grunt, it was too easy.

Luke came up the stair with a look that said 'I can't believe that guy fell for that'. He was trying not to laugh. It look like it was take all the self control to not to laugh. When he saw that the grunt was gone, he look at me then said.

"The award for best acting in the Kento region is…Kira Ketchum for the role of 'Commander Wolfstar'. Commander Wolfstar?"

"It was the first thing the pop into my head. I know it was random but it work right? That is all that matters. Let get those pokeballs."

I enter the code for open the door and deactivating the laser in inside the vault. The steel door open and I saw rows of pokeball on shelves. The shelves were label. One side was stole pokemon and other was wild pokemon. I look at Luke and we both nod. We went to were the wild pokemon side. I grab random pokeballs of the shelves. Luke was at the dragon type shelf and pick random pokeball for there. We had gotten to four pokeball each went a voice came for the door.

"What is the pokemon vault doing open and where is the grunt that supposes to be watching it?" I knew that voice. It was the idiot Commander Taylor. What the hell is here for? Man, what am I going to do? I look at Luke and he was pointing to the shadows.

"You two search the right side and I'll search the left."

"Yes, sir." Both grunt said at the some time.

We were on the left side of the vault, so we get Taylor. This should be easy. We hide in shadow of a desk in corner of the room but before I hid I was three pokedexs on the desk so I grab two of them and stuff them into my pockets. Taylor walks down the first row of shelves. We took our chance and ran as fast as our legs could carry us. We were out the door and in the hallway with out being seen. As soon Luke was in the hallway, I slam the vault door shut. I could hear Taylor yelling in anger about who closed the door.

I smile and turn to Luke, we both nodded. We ran up the next staircases and saw no one. It wasn't until the fourth floor from our cell, those we final seen some grunts. It was only two of them.

"Stop right there, you little brats. You are not going to get to boss floor without going through my partner and I to get to the next floor." Grunt#1 said in this squeaky voice. The other grunt just nodded.

"Fine with me; what about you, Luke are you okay with it?"

"I am fine with it too. Let have a double battle."

"Okay kids, we only have one pokemon each anyways." Said Grunt#2

"Why did you tell them take, idiot?"

"Sorry, let get this battle started. Go Zubat." Grunt#2 as he throw out pokeball and out came a small blue bat with purple inside the wing. The other grunt throws out the same pokemon.

Both Luke and I grab random pokeball from our belt and throw them in the air. What would come out? Luke is dragon pokemon but which one? What pokemon did I choose? Is he or she strong enough to beat these Zubats? Are we going to win or lose?

**Author note: Sorry that it took so long to update. I have to decide to write two or three chapter more and that will be it for kidnapped then I will start second story and work on Rozon. If there are any mistakes that I miss, please tell me. **


End file.
